Bound
by Ciao4Now
Summary: Draco drinks a lust potion and starts lusting for Harry Potter of all people! They are bound together till the antidote is made. Draco also requires daily contact with Harry or he could die, and they both have an image to uphold. How will they keep their "strictly sexual" relationship away from the public and can it be possible that they might fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1

[VOTE TO BECOME A PART OF HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOYS SEXY WIZARD ARMY! ^_^ GO FANGIRL POWER *ASSUMES SUPERMAN POSITION AND BLAST OFF)

CHAPTER 1- The Beginning

Draco looked around for the last ingredient to his potion, his stormy grey eyes scanned the neatly organized table. His eye's finally landed on a small cherry wood herbal drawer. He opened the aged wooden drawer absentmindedly fingering a couple mistletoe berries.

"Take a handful of Thistle branch berries," he mumbled not noticing his mistake.

He calmly shook them into the brew carefully stirring the liquid. He just had to wait four more minutes and what he thought was his poly-juice would be ready. This whole day had been a kick in Draco's behind. His father had flashed in that morning for "quality time" When really all he did was mumble about why Draco should come with him at the end of the term to become a Death eater. Draco shivered at the term still stirring the peculiarly sweet smelling brew. Truth was he didn't want to become a Death eater. Because that would mean separation, and separation would mean solitude. Draco was afraid of that, solitude had made him cold. It had made him angry, it just reminded him of how unspecial he was.

A small frown tugged at his lips as he stirred the brown liquid that began to turn a decidedly pink colour. He fell back into his thoughts of solitude, it just reminded him of how special Potter was. How with everything he did he always won. How everyone loved and cared about Potter but didn't give two arses about him. He tried just as hard as him if not even harder, but Potter just always seemed to pass him up with flying broomsticks. Things with them could have been so much different. Maybe he could have been a Slytherin and they could have even been friends. Draco angrily sneered removing the boiling cauldron from the fire.

Potter took up half of his mind and time almost everyday. He groaned inside his head and poured the thick liquid inside of a mottled green tinted bottle. He shook it, damn that Potter! Damn him and his mud blood friends. Draco smiled at least he would be a better potion maker than he would ever be. He downed the potion his lips stretched in a satisfied smile, then he realized something had gone terribly wrong. A thin line of cotton candy smoked snaked from in between his lips. The smoke curled into a heart with an arrow plunged through it, lust, He hadn't made poly juice. He had tripped up and made a lust potion. A very strong one judging by the stirring in his lower areas. There was a choppy clicking sound that got louder by the passing second someone was coming down the hallway. Draco cursed under his breathe and frantically looked for a place to hide. Draco swiftly rushed behind Snape's desk and thrust his face into his knees. He refused to let anyone find out he was there. If he looked at anyone he would immediately want them. That could be good besides he didn't want to just lust after anyone.

Harry clapped Ron on the back sending him flying forward.

"Kay mate! We're still on right?"

Harry nodded heading towards the potions room. "Er, yeah I guess I'll bring Cho or something ,"

"Well make sure your not late," Hermione said pointing at him. Ron wrapped his arm around her petite waist grinning.

"Harry your the bloody Boy Who Lived! Of course you'll get a date," Harry chuckled stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Harry continued walking down the torch lit cavernous hallway. The soft orange-gold glow of the torches led the way through the dark castle. Tonight was couples movie night, Harry hadn't really gone out with anyone over the past few years. Though many magazines claimed that he had slept with half of the Gryffindor females and dated everyone including various teachers. It felt nice to be away from the prying eyes of the public. No doubt if he went with one of his female friends it would become a sandal the next day in the Hogwart's gossip section. Oh sweet peace, Harry shut his emerald green eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his feet slapping the cobble stone, the sound waves reverberated through the empty hallway like waves.

A lot of days he didn't give a crap about being The Boy Who lived. It was lonely work, everyday he had to be reminded of his "destiny" and he didn't want any part of it. Harry ran a hand through his thick black hair and groaned. He was sure no one would be in the classroom it was dinner time and no student ever risked missing out on meals. Harry smiled ruefully. He would be missing out on this one. Snape had confiscated his Dark Magick text book and he really needed it. Tomorrow there would be a test and Blah! Merlin did Harry feel like he needed a break. The world seemed to always be at threat from Voldemort. He wished for a couple years at least there could be peace.

Harry opened the classroom door walking into the warm cozy room. Snape's desk sat in the front of the classroom. A large silk red chair sat behind the big mahogany desk. He loomed around the seemingly empty classroom there were telltale signs that some one had recently been in the room. He noticed the still hot cauldron on a desk the fire put out and a small empty vial. He cautiously took out his wand. Malfoy could hear the steps louder the person was now inside the class room. He hoped it was Pansy, he didn't particularly like her but at least the tramp would be of some use to getting him out of this blasted room. It would be way better for him to spend weeks lusting for Pansy than- Draco felt his stomach grumble letting out a low long grumble that echoed through out the classroom.

"Who's there?" Harry asked scanning the classroom. "Come out!" he shouted walking closer to Snape's desk.

The desk was covered in stacks of Home work and small vials of liquids that had yet to be graded. Harry pointed his wand at the desk. Draco's heart skipped a beat and his chest seized up. Potter was in here, Draco wanted to punch himself if only that pratt would leave him be! He was always walking in on him on inappropriate times. He could feel the anger welling up in his stomach. He wanted to jump up and hex Potter so that he grew horns and turned into a troll. Harry peeked behind the desk and frowned

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" without looking up Malfoy answered.

" Playing a one person game of hide and seek and your not invited to join! Leave me be you disgusting pratt! If you see Pansy on the way out send her in so I have some actual help," Harry rolled his eye's Malfoy was always like this but he was never quick to end an argument like this, something was up.

"Malfoy look at me," Harry commanded.

"No," he replied defiantly.

"Come on Malfoy what's wrong with you ? Your acting strange!"

"You want to be the hero of my day Potter! Well you bloody won't be today!" Malfoy screamed his breath was hot against the material of his cloak.

He squirmed uncomfortably. He wanted so desperately to look up and take a deep breath. He knew if he did he would have to look.

"Just leave!" Malfoy whimpered. Harry shook his head.

"I may not like you all that much but I..." he sighed. "I don't want you hurt!" he caught Malfoy off guard and Harry pulled him upright startled he feel forward clutching Harry's cloak, his eyes flew open and he stared deep into Harry's deep green ones.

"Oh no you have no idea what you've started!" Draco cried angrily.

Harry soon found himself pinned to the floor with Malfoy's mouth on his neck. Harry felt Malfoy's hard on through his pants. Draco felt like he needed Harry. He needed him with everything he had. When his skin made contact with him it felt so delicious. It felt like running through a field of daisies on a warm summer day. Or eating a box of chocolates all by himself. He was hard, painfully hard, and Harry's skin tasted delicious. He hated him so fucking much! So much he wanted to just leave little bite marks all over his beautiful French vanilla coloured skin. And when anyone asked it would be of his doing.

Draco felt like there was a monster inside of him and Harry was the only antidote.

Draco moaned in his ear "Potter," he dragged out each syllable shuddering.

"Ah - Uh - Malfoy! Get the fuck off of me"

"Shut up Potter you think I want this !"

Draco continued nibbling on his ear eliciting a groan from Harry. The groan traveled from Harry's body and soaked into Malfoy's bones. It went straight to his throbbing erection. Harry tried in vain to push away but Malfoy was unusually strong.

"I need this Potter stop and just relax, as much as I'd like to I can't punch you," Harry could feel Malfoy's fingers creeping under his robes.

Malfoy groaned when he felt his warm skin. His fingers rubbed against the hard skin that proved to be muscle.

"Oh I hate you so much," Malfoy whispered into his shirt angrily.

"I'm just going to have to scream for help!"

Harry angrily tried to get Malfoy away again trying to knee him in the crotch only for him to give a ferocious moan that echoed through the class room. Then the class room door opened. Harry felt his face turn tomato red as he saw Snape walking towards them glaring at him angrily at the duo.

"Professor! Get Malfoy off of me!"

Snape nodded curtly and flicked his wrist. Malfoy was repelled to the other side of the room as if he were a rag doll. Snape pinned him to the wall looking sadly at him.

"Mr. Malfoy who did this to you?" he looked back at Harry whose glasses sat at the tip of his nose with angry red bite marks up and down his neck. His black hair was a mess and robes ripped open. He looked ravished, Snape turned around in disgust.

" He obviously enchanted himself or something!"

"Potter I asked Mr. Malfoy something! Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn and ten more for being out of dress code and participating in inappropriate activities!"

"But it's Malfoy who-"

"Another five points for talking back," Snape looked at Harry sternly. His beady black eyes through with appraising the student.

He turned back to Draco who now had a raging erection that could be seen across the room and looked painful in his pants. Draco gritted his teeth. It felt like his soul was attached to Harry and it was being ripped out of him when he was farther away. His head was pounding with a monstrous headache and god he was so hard he needed Harry!

"Professor the twit is halfway right, I- uh- Potter !" Malfoy's eyes shut tightly his lips pulled back.

He tried to touch himself trying to pull his hands off the wall. Snape walked closer to the hormone enhanced boy.

"Think about how insufferable Potter is it'll help calm you," Malfoy nodded his light eyebrows knitted together.

He thought about how stupid he was. Not wanting to be friends in year one. Who was he! He wasn't anyone! He could beat Potter at anything! He would to and he could beat him now! Then he started imagining how he would look bent over a desk with rosy cheeks with shagged hair.

"Not helping," Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

"Professor what are we going to do if we don't know what he took and he's to bogged up to answer?" Snape threw Harry an exasperated look.

"Don't you think I would have taken action If I knew Potter, I obviously enjoy watching Mr. Malfoy in pain"

Harry blinked not knowing whether to take him seriously. The Slytherin finally looked up and mumbled "Lust.. Potion... I made one and took it!" I was supposed to be making poly juice," he dropped his head again defeated by the lust coursing through his body.

Malfoy bucked against the invisible chains. "You think you can let me at him for a while at least?"

"If you ever fucking touch my like that again I'll bloody hex you!" Harry shouted from the other side of the room. His dark robes back in place.

"Potter I should let him out again but I'm afraid I don't want to see you two snogging," Snape's lips curled upward and he continued.

"However Malfoy ten points to Slytherin for practicing high level potions and showing some intellect,"

Harry approached Malfoy curiously he hadn't moved now for quite a while. He could see that his clenched knuckles were white.

"Potter go stand by the door, if you had any brains then you'd know it isn't safe to stand that close to Mr. Malfoy unless you wanted me to turn the body bind and let him at you again,"

Harry blushed and awkwardly sidestepped to the large oak door in case he went mad again. Which he knew he couldn't touch him at least not in the body bind spell Snape had put him in.

"So can you cure him?"

Snape continued over to the standard sized iron cauldron Malfoy's potion was in.

"I can't cure him of course but there is a remedy, you can never fully take the affects of a potion. Sadly from what I can see," Snape paused stirring the contents slowly. "This is a very powerful potion and will most like last for months, I'd have to take it back to my study to fully analyze it,"

"Great so there's an antidote! You should just give it to Malfoy so he won't be mad anymore!"

"Tut tut Potter you imbecile I obviously have to make the potion, if you pay any attention in my class you'd know they banned production of these potions for this exact reason! It will probably take me months -"

"WHAT!" Malfoy gasped. "I can't be lusting after Potter! I'm like Slytherin royalty! They'll think I'm a joke if they hear about this! I need a quicker fix!"

"Calm down Malfoy," he said flicking his hand at him the thick material of his dark green robes swaying.

"It'll only take three months possibly to make an antidote," Harry's eyes widened.

"Aye, Professor! I'm not sure I could bear walking around Hogwarts thinking HE might be hiding somewhere trying to jump me to snog," Harry threw a look at Draco whose eyes were fixed on Harry hungrily drinking him in. He looked like an animal hunting it's prey.

"Well it'll be done on your birthday Draco," Snape concluded.

Draco gave a tight fake smile "Yay! I get to not want to shag Harry Potter for my birthday! I could ask for nothing better," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do what does this lust potion thingy do?" Harry asked pushing back his glasses.

Snape chuckled "That's the best question you've asked all this time," Harry let his eyes stare out the window at the green lawns strewn with students walking about.

He was aware he had now missed dinner and was late for Ron and Hermione's double date. He sadly looked back at Snape.

"Well the potions completely mental,"

"So I won't need Potter?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Actually you will the potion makes the person feel like they cannot live without the other so much that they will do anything to get to them and may even die if not in contact with them,"

Malfoy shot Harry an death glare. Harry was realizing more and more that he had to be involved in this. He stared at the floor nervously toeing the floor with his shoe. The dirty converse squeaked obnoxiously.

"So we have to, you know kiss?" he asked looking up. Snape smiled at having made Harry very uncomfortable.

"That is up to Malfoy to decide after all this is some of your fault I'm presuming. You'll have to take responsibility for what you did,"

"But I didn't-"

"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy seethed. If you hadn't messed with me we wouldn't be in this mess I told you to leave me alone. Always the hero you tried to save me and got me in a bigger mess! This is all your fault," he whispered his voice was full of malice.

Snape loomed over the boys and began to end his lesson.

"So Harry, Draco will need contact with you on a daily basis,"

"But!"

"Merlin No!" Draco's usually pale cheeks burned a bright red.

"Professor I have Quidditch practice most nights!"

"Potter you two could get expelled and I'm sure you wouldn't want Mr. Malfoy here to die. You two need to stop bickering like children. You both are of age," Malfoy looked away his face burning with embarrassment.

"The good new is that you will still hate potter for the insufferable twit he is but will want him like nothing else. Just remember how much you hate him and that should put back the urges a bit,"

He looked a Harry who was shifting from foot to foot. "Potter you are dismissed he said turning away. "I'll give you enough time to get to your room before releasing Malfoy! Scurry on don't dilly dally!"

Harry damn near fled the room feeling like he'd been hit over and over with nuclear bombs. He and Malfoy would have contact on a day to day basis. He touched the part of his neck where Malfoy gave him hickeys. How would he explain this to Ron ? He ran up the stairs whispered his rooms code and slipped through the fat ladies picture. He almost thought he could hear Draco as the painting moved back. He walked over to his bed and pulled a piece of parchment paper out of his night stand. He took a breath before writing. He did suppose it was time they start acting like adults, after all Malfoy did tell him to go away. Harry bit his lip and scrawled in bold sloppy handwriting.

Meet me in the R of R tmrw at 3pm

He decided not to sign it, it was best that way. He handed the letter to Hedgewig and collapsed in his bed. What he would give to erase today!

A/N *BEXIFINCH MODE* So did you like the first chapter? IDK if I should have made it shorter I just got really excited and typed or texted a lot! I do all of this and post it online to my live journal and deliver it to my crappy laptop which has a broken "C" button and deliver it to you! You see how fricken much I love you people! Well yah anyway, um Vote and comment please telling me what you think and what a Beta is and if I could get one. I usually edit my own stories but suck sat it cos' well I'm not that great at it. Still I add extra stuff in to make the story more sexy! You are welcome. There may be more HarryxDraco sexiness in the next chapter if I get me some likes and comments! Kay ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

[HEY GUYS HARRY AND DRACO HAVE FORMED AN ARMY OF AMAZING WIZARDS BUT THERE A GROUP OF HATERS ATTACKING VOTE TO DESTROY THEM!]

Chapter 2~ Man up

The morning was gray and Malfoy woke up sweating and shaking. He had to have Potter, even just seeing him and basking in his idiocy would make him feel better. He felt like he was sucked dry of energy, his chest was tight and heart pounding. This could only get worse. That night he had barely slept, When he did he dreamt of Potter just Potter. Potter running away from him, his scent tickling at his nose. He just had to get there. Though every time he came close to snatching his coat and pulling him to him he would pull away.

Malfoy would be left chasing him like a greyhound on the scent of it's prey. Draco swung his legs out of bed and slowly trying to ease the hunger for Potter with scathing angry thoughts. He managed to cross the room without falling. He desperately clutched his rooms doorframe to keep himself up. Fucking Potter that bloody bastard. A snowy white owl swooped through the sky to his window. Potter's owl. Why had he sent the animal? Did he send it with an angry letter about the night before, or maybe he had ideas about the day before. Draco slowly walked to the place where Hedgewig had dropped the parchment.

He unrolled the thick cream paper and read Harry's thick handwriting smiling. So maybe Potter had manned up. There was a loud rapping on his room door. He shoved the note under his pillow and slowly walked. to the door. Pansy sat at the door all pouty red lips and open robe. Her bust was shown peaking from the top of her shirt. She crossed her arms around her chest staring at Draco sexily. Draco looked at her not turned on at all but more annoyed from being held up. He was hungry, needed a cold shower, and had to see Harry. He pushed past pansy and headed towards the bathroom

"Come on baby! No kiss? You missed the first three periods Zambini told me and the professors that you were sick and surprisingly no nonsense Snape took the story unquestioningly, so," she said looking at him and fluttering her eyelashes "Who did you fuck?" Pansy looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at her annoyed "Pansy buzz off I fucked no one,"

"Liar!" she grabbed the back of his t-shirt and Malfoy pulled away. "Tell me," shrieked.

"Pansy even IF I did contact anyone last night why do you care?" Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Because your a Slytherin! Your also my best friend! Besides what was that parchment on your desk?" He brushed her words of quickly

"Just a letter from my mum he mumbled.

"Oh," Pansy said. "So false alarm?"

"Yeah," Draco said turning into the locker room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry worriedly looked around the potions class room. Draco had missed first and second period. Ron flipped through his book to the lesson page. He looked at Harry who sat staring at where Draco sat.

"So you've noticed too! The prick isn't here!" Harry looked at Ron his brows knitted together.

"You think he's sick or something?"

"Let's hope the arse is mate! All he does is make our life hell!"

"Well he's bad but I don't want him dead," Harry whispered.

The rest of the lesson Harry contemplated searching for Draco. Perhaps he had killed himself. It would be all Harry's fault if he had. Harry imagined how Malfoy would look body strewn across the bed his cherry lips hanging open and white-blonde hair strewn across the pillow. His stormy gray eyes open staring into nothing. He imagined Draco's pale skin tinged blue his robes in disarray. Harry almost felt Draco was beautiful. Harry stopped his train of thoughts noticing the class had started dismissing for lunch. He walked with Ron into the lunch room.

"Harry why weren't you at the movie we saved seats for you!"

Harry looked away, he traced the part of his neck where Draco had given him hickeys and he nervously looked up.

"Well Snape found me and made me take a mini - lesson," Ron looked at Harry

"That musta sucked mate! At least your here now!"

Harry nodded a little bit sad to have to lie to Ron. He walked with him listening to Ron give a full fledged review of The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. Harry vaguely listened distracted by thoughts of Malfoy he had to be here. He had to be alive he just had to. Harry was dazed as he sat at the Gryffindor table smiling at his fellow classmates and he sat. He started to fill his plate with green spinach, greener broccoli and the greenest asparagus he'd seen. He was about to dig in when he stopped to hear the door burst open. In he walked, Draco. Harry was surprised by how bad he looked he had dark bags underneath his eyes and his skin was a sickly shade.

He was unusually sharp. It was sort of frightening looking at him. Harry watched hopelessly as Draco approached Harry. Harry shifted making his face angry. Ron looked up and sneered

"Mudblood," Draco greeted.

"Malfoy," Ron said averting his eyes. Harry looked at Malfoy hidden worry in his eyes

"What do you want!"

"I need to talk to you Potter,"

"Make it quick Malfoy!"

"Do ya need backup? Ron asked glaring at Malfoy.

Draco walked quickly almost giddily with Harry out of the lunchroom. Once he got in the hallway Draco pushed Harry against the stone wall pressing himself to him in a full body hug.

"I feel so much better," Malfoy whispered.

"Good lets move to the broom closet,"

Malfoy nodded he opened the handle pulling Harry with him. Malfoy's skin had already started to regain it's colour. Harry let Draco kiss his neck his hands settled in his waist. Harry lay against the wall letting Malfoy do as he pleased.

"Malfoy you may do what you want I won't kiss back or anything though," Malfoy hesitated.

He now had full permission to Potter's body. He took the skin on the left side of his neck in between his teeth and moaned licking the skin and sucking hard. Harry was like food himself. His body seemed to revive as he touched him. He was like dark addicting chocolate. Draco licked Harry's Adam's apple, Harry shut his eyes and backed up against the wall. He braced himself as the pleasure of Malfoy sucking at his beck washed over him. Malfoy let out a noise of satisfaction as his hands moved around Harry's body. He rubbed the sensitive skin of his neck between his teeth feeling blood. Harry winced trying to cover up the fact that he was kind if turned on by Draco. Harry felt Malfoy's hands slip into his pants. Harry hissed from the cold air rushing into his pants. Draco grabbed one of his butt cheeks squeezing and kissing Harry's lips as he refused kiss back.

"Harry please work with me!"

"Uhn! I'm not gay!" He said muffled.

"You don't have to be, I'm not for guys like you anyway!"

"Wait!" Harry mumbled trying to get away from Draco's superhuman grip. "So you are?"

"Human potter? Yes!" Malfoy said grinding against Harry his lips wet and head thrown back. "This is just sort of an enemy with benefits thing! I am nit going to fall in love with you or anything,"

Harry nodded "I might as well enjoy myself. Maybe I could imagine you were a rabbit or something and nice and- Uh!"

Harry held his cheek "Ow! What was that for!"

Draco frowned "You were comparing me to a rabbit Potter! I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff!"

Harry grumbled rubbing his face. "Well I'm sorry Malfoy I was just joking,"

Malfoy felt another jerk in his gut and he rolled his eyes bringing his body closer to Harry. He stared deep into Harry's eyes . They was a peculiar shifting green it was sort of like looking into a forest of conifers on a winter day. They were sort of nice. His hair was a horrid shagged nest of black hair. Draco liked it that way only because it was of his doing, he wondered if that was why his hair was always like that. Because he was with so many girls maybe? He knew that the gossip section of Hogwarts newspaper was chock full of lies but he felt Harry was an entirely different story. Everything Potter did, made Draco sick, so sickeningly sick except for this.

Harry was feeling a bit weirded out from Draco staring at him. To him it looked like he was eating him with his eyes and then throwing him up like a bulimic after a feast.

He opened his mouth "Draco- I Mhmn," Draco stopped words from coming out by kissing him he savored the taste of his lips.

They tasted like strawberries, Draco gripped the back of his head. Harry pulled away breathing hard. Harry's heart was pounding. It was hard to believe what had just happened. He had just kissed Draco Malfoy and it was actually good. Malfoy looked better, like the ass he usually was.

"Potter don't let this go to your head, your still a self ritchous muggle loving arse!"

Malfoy turned away smoothing his overly gelled hair back and fixing his robe.

"Shut up Malfoy! Your the ass always making fun of my friends and acting like you run this place,"  
"Back to bickering are we!" Malfoy asked reaching the front of the closet.

"Well I'm not the one who pulls people into closets and makes out with them,"

"Touché Potter, I would fix those bites all over your neck if I were you, I'm sure that nerdy skank Hermione and her stupid boyfriend would just love to know I've now taken up the hobby of sucking your sorry asses face In closets!" Malfoy giggled turning the door knob. "Your friends are all so stupid!"

Harry's face turned red and he clenched his fists livid "You have no right to talk about my friends like that!"

"Whatever Potter," "Well you can forget the room of requirement this afternoon, unless you apologize to both Ron and Mionie!"

Worry glazed over Malfoy's eyes he felt fine now! Better than he had ever in a long time maybe the potions effects had worn off and he now he could go without Harry. Draco hoped so because he damn sure wasn't apologizing.

"I think I can last Potter!" Draco stormed out his heart stirring.

He immediately felt different, he ignored it. Harry felt the other side of his neck where the new hickey was Draco had purposely left it in a noticeable area. Harry was serious about what he had said. He wouldn't meet him in the room of requirement if he didn't apologize. Harry exited the room. He saw Snape walking past him with a secret smile on his face when he saw the hickey why did Draco have to be such a damn vampire? He had a date with Ginny tomorrow and practice this afternoon... Oh well he'd just have to wear a scarf.

A/N: So how did you like this one? I think I like this one!Well thank you so much all of you who voted the more you vote the faster I will update and give you new stuff and the chapters will be sexier :3 Vote and maybe Draco will apologize :/!

Draco: Never he kiss my bloody arse!

Harry: Umm wasn't that you last night?

Draco: *blushes* Shutup potter

Bexifinch: * munches on cookie* OMG ! YAY DRACOS ON BOTTOM! Harry and Draco: O_o Who's she!

Bexifinch: *throws a peace sign in the air and mist fills the room*

Draco: were did that weird child go?

Bexifinch: * peeks from behind corner* ^_^

Harry: THERE! GET HER!


	3. Chapter 3

[ HARRY AND DRACO DEFATTED THE HATERS AND ARE NOW LIVING TOGETHER BUT LUCIUS MALFOY DOESN'T APPROVE! O_- VOTE AND COMMENT FOR HIM TO APPROVE]

Chapter 3~~~ The Resistance

Harry walked back into the lunchroom and sat back down next to Ron. "Man lunch is over! What took you so long?"

"Malfoy and I might've had a little broomstick flying competition?" Harry said. He shrugged as Ron's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Really oh my god! You beat him right! The fly seemed to freshen him up a bit too" that smug bastard!"

Harry nodded throwing him a dirty look from across the room. Draco looked back at Harry and returned the look. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder patting it.

"Let's go we have practice,"

Ron nodded and walked with Harry through the halls propelled by the sea of students then out of no where there was a quick flash. Harry covered his neck knowing that was where the camera had gotten a peek at. He groaned no doubt the juiciest gossip about his hickey was bound to show up in the paper.

"Mate that girl just snapped a pic of you! Aren't you going to get her?" Harry shook his head wearily thinking maybe they had even got one of him and Draco hugging outside the lunchroom, damn Draco had been careless!

Thank god he had forced him into that closet. But who even knew they could have been there! He would have to be careful, really careful. Harry walked into the locker rooms and began to undress . He shyly peeked at Ron. He had never been shy before as he was used to seeing his friend he wondered what Draco looked like.

"Have you ever found another male attractive?"

Ron scoffed "No why! Haha you digging this?" Ron flexed for Harry twisting and giving him thumbs up.

"Haha no! Ron just I didn't know Malfoy was you know..."

"A faggot? I woulda thought you knew he's always staring at peoples bum! He can kiss mine anytime I'll make sure to have taken a shit when he does!"

Harry wanted to laugh but he couldn't. He knew Ron was serious and Harry would not kiss lips that Ron's bum had been on.

"He supposedly had a thing with Zambini but now he's going out with Pansy people say," Harry nodded making an O with his lips. They finished dressing and hurried out to the field.

"By the way mate those bite marks, who?"

"Your sister, we are going out now," Harry answered

Ron smiled "Why am I the last to find out about these things?"

Harry grinned, his stomach sank, he knew three things as he launched off of the ground. 1) Ron and Ginny would find out about Malfoy eventually, he hated lying. 2) Malfoy was extremely stubborn and 3) Malfoy would apologize eventually. Harry just hoped it wouldn't be when it was too late. ~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat in a big green chair in the library Pansy sat on his lap she hugged him. "Glad to have you feeling normal again," Draco smiled "Yeah it's nice being back with all of you all "Well what held you up Draco?"

"Sickness,"he lied.

Blaise smile "Well if you want me to 'handcuff' you in the dungeon we can- Pansy crossed her arms taking hold of Draco's face and pressing her lips to his. Their lips slid together in sync but there was somthing not right about kissing her... It was too smooth and soft there wasn't any friction. It was too sweet it was too, too Pansy he wanted Potter. He wanted those skillful chapped pink lips rubbing against his blowing his mind not Pansy's he pushed away and Pansy tried to go back in

"I got your point Pansy," Zambini said getting up and walking away

Draco wanted Potter now he felt sorta weak. He knew he couldn't go on forever now, he supposed if maybe he just took a nap he would feel better. Draco walked to his room through the twisting hallways. He slipped through his dorms painting and fell into his bed.

"Disrobemus Expedemia he whispered sending his robes away.

Then he felt it again the need for Potter this time or came on so fast it made him dizzy Draco began to convulse but he didn't through up because the only thing he had eaten that day was Potters face. Malfoy passed out. When he opened his eyes he Potter had his hands pinned to the headboard of a bed. His naked muscled body leaned over him.

"Draco are you ready?" he asked. Draco's body trembled. He nodded shutting his eyes. Then Draco saw Harry morph, morph into Zambini. Draco screamed

"No I don't want you anymore please! Stop don't !" the man laughed cruelly pulling Draco's blonde hair.

"You cockslut! You know you want this! You've wanted this since you saw me!" Then he felt what felt like a hot Iron bar into his but the burning made him scream and flail but all his efforts proved to be futile.

He sobbed and sobbed and the whole time he could see Harry and Ginny kissing while he was fucked over and over forcefully bleeding by Zambini.

"HARRY! AH-HELP ME! Please! Please! It was happening again. It was all happening again! He could see Potter looking at him smiling this time Ginny was gone and He lay touching himself.

"Draco!" he moaned rubbing the bulge in his green boxers, the boxers had a snake on it.

He was wearing his boxers! Draco moaned straining against the chains. He would gladly bite off his arms to escape to Harry.

Tears streamed down his face "Harry," he moaned.

That was when Harry stopped teasing him and came to him angrily.

"Why! Are you such an arse! Weasley is king? We lost many games because of you!"

"Harry I-,"

"Shut up Malfoy!" "I love Ron he's my bestfriend!"

"Harry!" Draco pleaded desperately

"Please get Zambini off of me Harr-!"

"Good youve learned my name! Maybe you'll use it more often Malfoy!"

Harry turned on his heel his green eyes no longer sparkling and happy but dark and angry. His face beautifully scary. When Harry walked out of the room Draco felt his soul leave with him.

"I hate you Potter! I'll apologize please just let me out this hell!" Draco squeezed his eyes shut whimpering. The pain continued. ~~~~~~~~~~~

Gregory walked in the room to it was the next morning and Draco had been missing for half the day he had even skipped dinner. Then he saw it, Draco lying on his bed naked covers tangled around him and skin webbed with viens. His skin was slick and he smelt.

"Draco! Oh my god! I'm going to help you man I promise,"

He picked up his shaking body and rushed him out the room screaming "MOVE OUT THE BLOODY WAY!"

he rushed to the Clinc bursting through the door surprising the nurse. She turned around frightened a little Greg looked at her with pleading brown eyes.

"Can you save him! Hes been lime this for at least two days we just found him! I'm afraid he's dying!" the nurse nodded.

"Lay him here," she calmly felt his forehead and opened each eyelid. She pressed her stethoscope to his chest and nodded. His body is shutting down... Has he taken anything. Any drugs or alcohol?" Greg cried "I dont know I just came in and he was like this and I- " "Relax, call Snape he's good with this,"

When Snape saw greg he knew somthing had happened. "Where's Mr. Malfoy been?" he asked frantically his hand rested on Gregs shoulders.

"He's in the infirmary his body is shutting down!"

Snape angrily growled "Potter," under his breathe." I have somthing that'll help him alot so go back to the infirmary and make him believe he can live,"

Snape walked out into the hall he saw a girl with a camcorder scamper away. He grabbed her shoulder. She was a year three Gryffindor student.

" Ms. Lee I presume your supposed to be doing my report. NOT snooping around with?"

"Sarah," the African American girl whispered her cute features apprehensive of her teacher.

Sarah another year three Ravenclaw student came from behind a curtain.

"Ariel! You got me in trouble!"

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered apollegetically. "We can still finish our report on Harry Potter!" She excitedly threaded her fingers through the girls hand.

Smiling brightly she added"We'll be able to pick up some Ice cream if we hurry," She rushed off dragging the blonde girl with mussed hair a crazed glaze and glasses behind her. The blonde girl smiled distractedly

"Yeah, that would be nice," she whispered.

Snape almost laughed. The most unlikely of friends but they worked out just find it seemed. But Harry had to be found or Draco would force death upon himself.

AN/ Well I'm sorry you guys prolly will hate me now that I left you here on such a big cliff... *ECHOES* YELLO yello yellO a d yes I did make up my own character! And Sarah and Ariel are real ppl that act like this ! the more you vote! The faster I update and the faster Harry comes down to save Draco and the more intense the sexy it gets! Also I will prolly go into Draco's past and guys Blaise might be a problem the bigger the vote the smaller the problem! Also I'm really sorry if there are alotta mistakes and this chapter is shorter sorry! Do you want sarah and ariel to be mentioned again?

Sarah: We will be close-

Ariel: CLOSING OUT!

Sarah:-_-'

Ariel: ^ o ^ 3 Sarah: -_-

Ariel: Ice cream now?

Sarah: nods

Ariel: *Hugs*

Sarah: OMG HERE SNAPE COMES !

Both: *RUN*


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hie everyone or anyone reading this. I'd like to say this story is on Wattpad so if anyone of you reading now is like you stole this be assured I did not. On wattpad I'm Ciao4Now and I think itd be awesome if you went there and voted for bound a Draco/Harry story by moi Id be super happy. Lol and I have 14 chapters written but Ill upload strategically


End file.
